contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
LOL SPREADSHEETS ONLINE
Yes, Virginia, some of us actually do play LOL SPREADSHEETS ONLINE. I realize that everyone has their own way of doing it, but I thought I'd drop a beginner's guide to using spreadsheets so that newbs have a starting point, rather than having to start from scratch like I did. If you look around on THE INTARWEB, you'll find other spreadsheets that other people have done. I didn't like any of the ones I found because they didn't seem to suit my needs, so I made something a little simpler. Of course, as I got more into the game, I made modifications to my simple design, but I think I still have some of the easier to use spreadsheets around. Where do I get it? I've put my two basic templates up for download. I use Excel, but I put up an Open Office version as well. * Mikkkro$oft Excel version:'http://www.nmfree.com/Crappy_Images/Eve/Spreadsheetsonlinetemplate.xls * 'Open Office Version: http://www.nmfree.com/Crappy_Images/Eve/Spreadsheetsonlinetemplate.ods Why should I use LOL SPREADSHEETS ONLINE? * If you do any production at all, keeping track of expenses can help to maximize profit potential. * Because it allows you to say things like LOL SPREADSHEETS ONLINE in public ironically. * What else is a person to do while rubbing their claw-like hands together? Mineral Prices This is the page I use to keep track of how many minerals I have, and roughly how much I paid for them. http://www.nmfree.com/Crappy_Images/Eve/Mineral%20Prices.jpg How to use this sheet should be self-explanatory. Module Template Many of the fields are linked to fields on the Mineral Prices page. http://www.nmfree.com/Crappy_Images/Eve/SpreadsheetTemplate.jpg * Manufacturing Cost: You get this from the Manufacturing window; usually this is a trivial amount, but some of us are anal that way. * BP Amortization: This is also an optional amount added to the build cost. As you can see, I build in at least 1% of the blueprint cost every time I use the BP. Feel free to adjust the percentage in the formula to suit your fancy. ** This value is automatically calculated when you enter a value in the Blueprint Cost field. ** If I'm using a BPC, I'll just manually put the BPC cost in this field. * Column F: This is set up to show how many modules can be built given the amount of each mineral. ** Row 14 of this column shows lowest number from the above column, which is the maximum number of modules you can build. ** Row 24: Some blueprints, such as ammunition BPs, produce more than one unit per manufacturing run. * Sale Price: This is the actual price I sell the module for on the market. * The gay looking % Markup Boxes: When I started playing the market and producing for it, I (quite naively) thought that market prices would have some semblance of a relationship to how much it cost to build things. This, of course, is not true, but these boxes are still useful to give me a baseline when determining the final market price I charge. category: External Programs